This invention relates to improved flexible, fluid dispenser pouches for use with associated fluid dispensers. In particular, this invention relates to flexible pouches for holding fluids such as liquid detergents and foodstuffs. An example of a flexible pouch of this nature is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,245. The pouch disclosed in this patent has an outlet passageway having a serpentine geometry such that fluid is prevented from freely flowing out of the pouch but can be expelled using hand or finger pressure.
These fluid pouches are prone to leaking a small amount of residual fluid in use when being handled. Leakage poses a problem particularly when removing empty or near empty pouches containing a small amount of residual fluid which can spill causing a mess. Also, with higher viscosity liquids, stringing becomes a problem wherein liquid strings hang from the discharge outlet which dry out and block the outlet.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a pouch having an outlet passageway structured to automatically seal when not in use thereby preventing leakage.